


Vengeance

by Barcardivodka



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie's POV during the scene with Dubenich, Quinn & Eliot outside the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: HUGE SPOILERS for The Last Dam Job Season 4 Finale

"What are you doing?"

She already knew the answer. She knew the second Quinn passed the gun to Eliot and Eliot had pulled the slide back on the 9mm semi-automatic and pointed it at Victor Dubenich, looking up in shock as he cowered on the ground.

"What are you doing?" she repeated more sharply, demanding Eliot confirm what she already knew. She looked directly at him, noticing the trembling hand as it clutched the gun, the uneven breathing.

"I'm thinking about saving my friend some trouble," he answered, eyes never leaving Dubenich.

The slowly spoken words confirmed her fears. That Eliot Spencer, solider, mercenary, hitter, killer, would take Nate's vengeance, would add the blood of Dubenich to his already drenched hands to ensure Nate's stayed clean, innocent.

She fell silent, knowing that she had to let the scene before her play out and the words that she desperately wanted to say weren't to save Dubenich, she couldn't give a damn if he lived or died, not after what he had done to Jimmy Ford, to Nate. The words she wanted to babble out were for Eliot, to stop him from taking another step further down the wrong road.

He wasn't that man anymore. He was no longer that man who could kill indiscriminately to get a job done, to follow an order. He was a man on the path to redemption, righting the wrongs of a blood soaked past. He helped others now, those unable to get justice, beaten and threatened by those with money and power.

He wasn't a murderer, not any more.

And he was theirs now. Colleague, teammate, friend, family.

Sophie wanted to turn away, to hide away from the moment when Eliot would be lost to them in the darkness again, but she kept her eyes fixed on him as the seconds ticked away, her face expressionless as the tremor in Eliot's hand turned into a shake and then it hit her.

The long seconds, the shaking hand, Eliot wouldn't do it, couldn't do it. Dubenich should be dead by now. Eliot was a professional, the hand that held the gun should be steady, his breathing even, there would be no hesitation. Eliot was struggling with his conscience.

As soon as the realisation hit her, Eliot took a step away from Dubenich, dismantling the gun with practised ease. Sophie turned on her heel and walked away, her body weak with relief.

One soul saved from further evil, but there was another, more innocent soul to save and Sophie didn't think Nate would be able to walk away like Eliot. Eliot had known what pulling the trigger would do to him and had struggled with the knowledge.

Nate had no idea.


End file.
